onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Archetype
I'm planning on creating an Archetype page but before doing that I need to post an sample in order to give a feedback. Archetype: An archetype is an analysis or writing of stories in the same structure. Common in mythologies. The most well known archetype is the “Hero with a Thousand Face”. In One Piece, archetype common to the western world is very uncommon as some shonen stories (Meaning that some shonen follows the eastern archetypes) but One Piece serves a good example on avoiding most of the tired old black and white archetypes. But Oda did not avoid 100% of archetypes. One must remember, Oda wrote One Piece for young adult, he did not write the series to be taken seriously. Here there are 4 people who serves a good example of an archetypical analysis; Christopher Vogler, Carl Jung, Joseph Campbell and most commonly; Akira Toriyama. Carl Jung claimed the existence of archetypes in the “collective unconsciousness” of the human race, as well as theorists on writing and mythology. Oda has his characters have different personalities and ideals. Christopher Vogler provides the concept of an archetypical characters such as Hero, Trickster, Mentor, Threshold Guardian, Herald, Shapeshifter, and a Shadow. Yet there are other archtypes he did not add. Akira Toriyama, best known for his Dragon Ball series provides the higher archetypes that is found in One Piece. Toriyama himself wanted to break free from the western influences and focus on bringing back the eastern influences and decided to write a story basing on Chinese folk novel by Wu Cheng’en called “Journey to the West” which is Dragon Ball. Because Oda loves the series, he often boosted that without Dragon Ball he would had never created One Piece so every characters that is found in One Piece often mirrors a characters in an archetypical way. Joseph Campbell serves as a fine example due to Hero with a Thousand Face that stories such as Star Wars. However as common with many shonen stories, Oda simply aviods following this archtypical structure So what is it like with Campbell? In Hero with a Thousand Face, it’s like this: Departure “Come on let’s go on an adventure” “No Way!” “Suddenly something bad happened” “Fine I’ll go, dammit” “The Hero is born” Initiation *Roads of Trials *Meet the Goddess *Woman Temptress *Atonement with Father *Aware of an new reality *Aware of your goals and good Returning *Refuse to come back *Magic flight and pursuit *Rescue *Threshold of returning *Masters of old and new *Granting of the boon Now let’s compare the four persons with Oda’s work, One Piece. But take note that he does not intend for his work to be taken seriously, but upon closer look he did add efforts in the series One important word to remember the most is “defamiliarization”, the series is riddled with this. This means the reader was to see common things in a different way, which makes it hard for archetypes to come by. For example instead of an story about good marines hunting down bad pirates, we get good pirates beating up bad pirates and bad marines. =Characters= Hero: Luffy. Even when he’s a pirate, he never do what common pirates do but he had did many good deeds throughout the series, he freed an island, saved a kingdom, saved sky island, beated up the CP9 but all of that was only because if his crews or friends are in danger, he will do something to help them. Mentor: A person who guides a protagonist, sometimes throughout the series or for a short amount of time. In One Piece there are mentors for each crew members, except for Brook and Usopp. Each mentors has inspired the specific Straw Hats to go and fillfull there dreams. However the role of the mentor can be played by everyone with proper knowledge irrespective of moral alignments. *Robin: Clover, Saul and Olivia *Luffy: Shanks *Zoro: Kunia’s father *Sanji: Zeff *Chopper: Hiruluk and Kureha *Franky: Tom *Nami: Bellemare Now the mentors with knowledge *Hatchan: Serves as a mentor of how to cross the Red Line and guided the Straw Hat Pirates to Sabaody and gave a warning not to strike the World Nobles *Conis and Payaga: Serves as mentor for the workings of Skypiea *Vivi: Serves as a mentor on how the weather pattern in the Grand Line work. However Oda later parody this when she failed to give the crews any warnings on the dangers of the Arabastan desert Herald: An herald announced a new information, story element or a new directions in the storyline that will make the main character act. Such as Nyon who told Luffy about the execution of Ace in Marineford, causing Luffy to change his mind about going back to Sabaody to reunite with his crews and instead goes to Impel Down to rescue him but ended up going to Marineford. Threshold Guardian: Pell and Chaka. Both were Vivi’s guardian and both were heroes in return Shapeshifters: A character with identity or allegiance is unclear, thus letting us know that it’s not what it seems to be. Hancock, Squard, Vivi, Aokiji, and Robin serves as a good example. Shapeshifters would provide an unpredictable love interest of the opposite sex to the hero. Since romantic is toned down to the subtle level, it's diffult to find that unless Hancock counts. Also it can be a quality of other archetypes, however the closest to this is Aokiji who spoke in a manipulative way, causing characters to act yet his intentions were not clear until after Robin’s flashbacks The Zoan fruit users are literal shapeshifters Shadow: Opposing force of the hero, also provides fear and danger to the storyline, the good example of an shadow is between the Straw Hat Pirates and the Blackbeard Pirates. On the larger scale, the Baroque Works, CP9, Marines, and the World Government fits the role. Trickster: A person who serves a comedy relief and wit. Usopp fits the role as he was know for many humorous moments and is known for his sharp wits with his sniping skills. Damsel in distress: Keimi is the perfect example as she is always getting kidnapped. Brash, Angry, Young Kids: Kids who shows up mostly to whine about how they hate pirates/marines, yet whatever bad pirates/marines showed up, the Straw Hat Pirates would save him/her, changing his/her view on them. They often have dead parents, or they lust for revange. They are often found in One Piece anime, perfect examples would be Apis. In the manga there are only few of them, such as Coby and Chabo. Chabo himself had a dead father and swore revenage on Arlong. However Oda twisted this archetypical pattern on most kids by having them actully play a role such as Rika who appeared to serve ori giri to Zoro and Kappa who was angry and was willing to fight but he end up witnessing something that ended the war. *Mysterious, Solitary person: A person with a tragic past, has unrequited love. He often journeys with a lead character but would be obessessed to surpass the lead character, they would be emotional often but in One Piece, there are few of them but none of them wanted to beat Luffy. Dragon and Robin serves a good example =Storyline= Because Oda did not follow the archetypical chapter examples of Joseph Campbell instead he twist it to his own archetype, thus the entire point of this debate: avoiding the black and white archetype. Meaning that in One Piece there is no archetypical good vs evil, instead it’s good vs. good or evil vs evil. Chapter 1: Departure *Luffy was willing to go out into an adventure, he was influenced by Shanks *Luffy had to wait for 10 years before setting out *No bad things needs to happen to change his mind. *Luffy was not reborn a hero Chapter 2: Initiation *Gathers his crews *Beats up pirates and bad marines *Meets higher authorities *Meets hardship down the road *Luffy has yet to meet his father but he has no issues with him *Hancock is in love with him Chapter 3: Return * Dreams fillfulled Oda’s storyline is more closer to Dragon Ball: Dragon Ball *Goku lives in his dead grandpa’s shack *Goku sets out to gather dragon balls *Goku invaded the Red Ribbon HQ *Goku fights a masked man, this man turns out to his dead grandpa *Goku enters an fight arena *Goku loves to eat *Goku becomes a man *Goku and his friends trains a lot *Goku beats up aliens, androids, and humans One Piece *Luffy was born in Fuusha Village *Luffy stays with Dadan in a shack *Luffy loves to eat *Luffy does not need to train in every arc *Luffy enters only one fight arena *Luffy sets out to gather 10 crewmates and search for One Piece *Luffy meets a masked man who turns out to be his grandpa. The only different is Garp is not dead *Luffy invaded Enies Lobby to save one of his crewmates *Luffy beats up pirates and marines, rarely does he beats up someone who is not an pirate or marines I must admit, it's poorly-written and I need some feedback. Joekido 05:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC)